Be At Peace
by Chooboo
Summary: A Slender/Male OC. Nothing explicit. Contains death and smoking huurrr. Jacob is a 21 year old clinical depressant who has been suffering from anxiety ever since his encounter with Slender Man at age 10. Everyday for the past 11 years, the day haunted him and never let him go. Finally, one day Slender Man gets tired of waiting. ONE SHOT. WillProbablyNeverUseThisOCAgain


He breathed in another puff of his cheap cigarette before finally butting it out. It always made him feel lightheaded, but it was the only thing that relieved his anxiety.

_HELP ME!_

He remembered the static as if it were yesterday. It always haunted him like a looming ghost. He always felt cold, even when he was out in the warm sun—it never felt calm or peaceful.

_FOLLOWS…_

He was just a little boy then, around age 9 or 10 and yet after 11 years, it still attacks him like a viper. With every heartbeat, he could feel that venom pulsing through his arteries and then flowing back through his veins to begin another vicious cycle of the systemic circulation. It was torture to just stay alive.

_ALWAYS WATCHES—NO EYES!_

He gritted his teeth and threw the butt on the ground before heading to his lonely home. It didn't help he stayed in the woods—even if it _was _near civilization. He always hated the colder months because that means the sun wasn't up for long and darkness would shadow over his home. He hated the darkness.

He continued to walk as the Halloween leaves trailed the sidewalk; it reminded him of those scattered pages that he found that night.

_LEAVE ME ALONE! _

He sighed as he tried to think of a happier thought—he was about to get a promotion on his job. He worked as a news reporter and lately, all he has been doing is reviewing stories of elementary children and what their aspiring wishes are. Now he has been promoted to do more thrilling stories like missing cases.

It's a little morbid, he agrees, but it's better.

He started feeling better already and lit another cigarette, breaking in the sweet smoke. He hated the buzz of it, though. It made him squeamish and nauseous. Oh, he always hated that feeling; however, he continued to smoke to relieve his fear.

No one was walking because it was getting much darker, it was past sunset and it was entering into night time: not complete darkness, but too dark to see things correctly, especially when you're nauseated.

"Huh?" he asked himself as he looked forward. It was just a flash of…static. His heart races immediately, but he blew it off. It's just late and he's tired.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_

His head was throbbing in pain now and he groaned, but continued to walk, not noticing his vision getting blurrier and blurrier.

_YOU CAN'T RUN!_

He looked up to see him. He was there. He was out in the plain opening and not hiding behind some tree like when he was 10 years old. "No…" he whispered softly as he stared at the black figure.

_DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU!_

The figure was completely still, static figure, peering deep at his eyes. "How, did you find me?" he whispered softly.

"_I never left you."_

It had no mouth, yet it spoke clearly in your mind. It made his head hurt worst. He closed his eyes in reaction to the excruciating pain. "Ahh, please, leave me alone!" he yelled as he looked down, his head desperately holding his head.

"_You left me, Jacob. I thought you were my friend," _he—it said. _"Are you ready to come back to me...?"_

Jacob could feel his blood boil. From how fast his heart was racing. "No. You're going to torture me. You'll kill me!"

He ran the opposite direction, knowing a way to cut through people's yards to get to his house. Tears streamed from his eyes as he realized that he never succeeded getting away from Slender Man; the creature has just been waiting 11 long years for him, patiently. Jacob jumped over many fences not stopping no matter how badly it felt like his heart was going to explode.

He ran into the house's wall, but he quickly recovered by running to the door and quickly unlocking it.

He felt safe, at last, in his home. No one could get him here with all of the doors and windows shut. He smiled and laid on his bed in relief—sleep never seemed so good until now; well except for 11 years ago. He never felt so tired in his life, but he insisted to turn on the radio so he could hear a voice. It always felt nice to hear another being's voice when you're all alone.

He tuned in and suddenly heard the soothing voice of Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance, he song "The Jetset Life if Gonna Kill You". He smiled as he remembers when these guys were his favorite band back in high school. His mind felt total security as he lie back down and fell asleep to the chorus.

_All alone he turns to stone_

_While holding his breath half to death._

_Terrified of what's inside to_

_Save his life he crawls like a worm from a bird._

Jacob could feel the air rushing from his body as something constricted around his neck—hard. He opened his eyes to see nothing but white. He was up close with his attacker in the late of night.

_Crawls like a worm from a bird. All alone…_

"P-pl-ease," he could barely get out, trying desperately for a breath of air. He could feel his dark hair clinging to his forehead, soaked with sweat.

"_I have come to claim what is rightfully mine," _it said in Jacob's head. _"Are you ready to come back to me?"_ it repeated from last night. Jacob could feel his life being squeezed out of him, static feeling his eyes along with tears.

"Yes."

The tentacle that held his neck loosened and the air rushed back into his lungs. He coughed as his body screamed for more oxygen. Soon he was on the floor, coughing and panting.

"_Come."_

Jacob looked up to see the thin man's arms opened out, as if he wanted a welcoming hug or an embrace. Jacob hesitated. "You're going to kill me," he said. Slender Man said no words except for shaking his head "no".

Jacob stood up and turned off the radio that played the song by The Used. He looked back to see that Slender Man had not moved a muscle, if he had any. He finally walked towards the man and fell into his embrace, fearing the worst.

The creature was cold, but…it felt nice.

"_My prize,"_ he could hear the man's voice say. He still couldn't believe this creature has been waiting for 11 years for him. "You just wanted a friend?" Jacob asked.

"_More than that."_

Jacob didn't understand, but he didn't argue.

He felt his eyes close and he suddenly felt weightless as sleep overshadowed his state.

"_It has been 43 days since Jacob McAllister has been missing. He was last seen leaving our actual studio of Channel 8 National News. Here we have little David Heinz to give us more information. Davis, you say you saw him walking down the street?"_

"_Yes,"_ answered the little 7 year old.

"_Where was he and what was he doing?" _asked the female reporter, bending down so that the little boy could reach the microphone.

"_He was with Slendah Man!" _he answered, smiling. Her face grew into confusion and concern. _"E-excuse me: Slender Man?" _she asked. The boy nodded. _"He lives in the woods. I've only seen him twice in my whole life!" _

She looked at the camera man and made a slicing motion with her hand against her neck. The screen went black.

"_Day 96 since Jacob McAllister had been seen last. His decomposing body was found near the entrance of the Kindle Forest. Forensic scientists claim that he has been dead ever since he has been missing looking at the decay of his body. Looking at his neck, it is purple and blue, indicating strangulation. The murderer is still yet to be found. There are no suspects." _said the female reporter from the Channel 8 National News.

"_Jacob's funeral will be held this Saturday at 1:00 pm for all friends and family to join. All of us at Channel 8 National News will also attend being that Jacob was a big part of the team. We all miss you Jacob. We are glad you are found."_

Jacob kissed the cheek of the creature as he lay down on the floor of the tree house.

"_Are you happy you finally came with me?" _the tall man asked, sitting down, plucking at the eight pages that he wrote so long ago.

"I am," Jacob answered, his vision getting blurrier, filling with static. "Because of you, I am at peace; I feel no pain. What more could I ask for?" Jacob said with a smile.

The creature looked at the soul that stood before him. Because of his physical body gone, his stature was completely flawless. He was beautiful.

"_Eternal love?"_

Jacob smiled and nodded.

"I'll never leave you."


End file.
